topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Thor (MCU)
|-| Thor= |-| Awakened Thor= |-| Stormbreaker Thor= Origins: 'Marvel Cinematic Universe '''Classification: '''Asgardian 'Threat level: 'Dragon- | Dragon- | Maoh-, likely Maoh | God '''Age: '''1505 years old '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Experienced Warrior, Lightning Manipulation, Flight, Master Combatant, Regeneration (atleast Low according to WoG, with Mjolnir or Stormbreaker), Weather Manipulation (Thor's upset mood can summon thunderclouds) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, along with True Flight, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (withstood the full force of a star in base form, which is nearly 600,000 C) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Energy Manipulation (can easily channel the Bifrost) '''Physical strength: '''Mountain+(comparable to Hulk) | Mountain+ (able to battle Hela on Asgard for a while, was eventually overpowered) | Country+ level, likely Continent (far superior to his awakened self after being boosted by the strongest Asgardian weapon, Stormbreaker. Even while not at his peak, was somewhat equal to base Thanos while previously he was not even a match for him. Should be logically superior to Quake whom is stated to be able to move Continents) '''Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Mountain+ (destroyed Sokovia)' '| At least Mountain+ (lost Mjolnir, however was still able to compete with the Hulk and send him flying with normal Sakaaran weapons)' '| Country+, likely Continent (was almost comparable to Hela who had resided in Asgard for many days. Massively weakened Hela easily shattered Mjolnir, which requires this amount of energy, concentrated for a few minutes to simply melt. Hela grows stronger every second she remains in Asgard as she draws power from it. Shattered the Rainbow bridge as a side effect of attacking Hela, it had taken him 10 repeated strikes with Mjolnir to do so in the past) |''' Planet+ (should be superior to Star-Lord via powerscaling, Star-Lord was powering the Expansion throughout the galaxy, harmed Thanos, who according to Rocket Raccoon is "the toughest there is", and overpowered the combined power of the 6 Infinity Stones, each of the stones are extremely powerful in their own right. The Tesseract has the potential energy to wipe out the Earth. The Aether was going to cover 9 realms, including Earth, in complete darkness. The Power Stone can wipe out planets and send clouds flying at hypersonic speeds. Superior to Odin as he wields a king's weapon, the strongest weapon of Asgard. Superior to Surtur, who easily destroyed Asgard. Also capable of channeling the Bifrost, which can rip apart Planets when concentrated) '''Durability: '''Mountain+ (was at the centre of the Sokovia explosion and took it with little to no problem. Took several attacks from the Aether. took several attacks from the Hulk with no problem, even a enraged Hulk could only give him a nosebleed) | Mountain+ (Took several attacks from Hulk) |''' 'At least Country+, possibly Continent (tanked the full force of the Nidavellir Star for a few minutes with only first degree burns in base form, took the Power Stone directly to his head for a few seconds, which can casually raze planets. Was almost comparable to Hela, who was unaffected by a lightning blast that destroyed the Rainbow bridge, which took 10 continuous strikes from his hammer to accomplish earlier.) | Planet+ (Amps improve Thor's durability as well, as shown with Mjolnir affecting both Thor and Captain America According to the Russo's, Infinity War Thor likely could've survived the snap unlike Endgame Thor. The snap generates energy of cosmic proportions, greater than anything seen before, and hence should be far superior to the Anulax/Harbulary Bomb used to destroy Ego, and all the singular uses of the stones, such as destroying worlds, covering the Nine Realms, having the potential energy to wipe the Earth, creating black holes etc) 'Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher (should be superior to Tony who could react to his suit parts at full speed. Comparable to Hulk. Outflew the Black Hole grenade saving Loki, was the only one in noticeable motion in relation to Pietro, everyone else, including Iron Man, Captain America and Ultron were frozen to him) with Massively Hypersonic attack speed (with lightning) | At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher | Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (almost equal to Hela, fought her in H2H) |''' Massively Hypersonic+ (scales far above his Awakened self. Should be superior to Hela who reacted to and dodged lightning from a point blank range as well as catch Mjolnir. Equal to Thanos who somewhat reacted to lightning as well, as well as fight Captain Marvel), MFTL with Bifrost (capable of traveling light years worth of distance in seconds) '''Intelligence: '''Average (is not very booksmart, however he knows multiple languages, as well as Groot's language), Genius in battle (has 1500 years of battle experience, fought in many wars and battles over his life, even weakened took out multiple S.H.I.E.L.D agents) '''Stamina: High (can battle enemies on his level for minutes, can continue to battle after having his chest pierced and his eye slashed out) Range: '''Dozens of meters with Mjolnir, Multiple Kilometers with Lightning attacks | Multiple kilometers (uses lightning in H2H, covered Asgard in a storm) | Multiple kilometers, Stellar with the Bifrost '''Standard equipment: Mjolnir | None Notable | Stormbreaker Note : This profile does not address Thor's Endgame self, as that version is weaker thanks to poor physical health, as confirmed by the Russo brothers Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level God Category:Superhero Category:Good Category:Light attribute Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Live action Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Protagonist Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:MFTL speeds Category:Male Category:Marvel Category:Flying Category:MHS speeds Category:Avenger Category:Movie